Epizod 50
Gaja wysłała swe córki boginie pór roku by przykonały Nike Zima:Jak mamy znaleść Nike Wiosna Jesień Lato:Zimo mamy Nike przekonać by Zima:Dobrze nasza Matka Ziemia wysyła z misją w tym czasie .. świecie śmiertelników w pałacu króla Syfona w Grecji Prorok:Królu ten dziecko naszą całą ludzkość do zagłady czeba go zabić Król Syfron:Rozumiem co wiec mamy robić Prorok:Zabić ten chłopiec zniszczy nasz świat Król Syfron:Przegotować ołtarz dla bogów poddani króla Syfrona wszyscy paczą na ołtarz a w nim Prorok położył małego chłopca który ma zniszczyć ludzkość Prorok:O to ofiara wasza bogowie gdy was przebłagać Prorok wzioł sztylet by zabić chłopca gdy nagle zawiało jasnym światłem Ludzie:Co to było ? Prorok:Co to jest ? przed całą ludzkością ukazała się Nike Ludzie:To bogini Prorok:Kim jesteś bogini ten chłopiec jest niebezpieczny dla świata Nike:Chciałeś zabić niewinne dziecko Prorok:Ależ on zagraża Nike:Ja go zabiore z dala od was Król Syfron:Ależ kim jesteś boginią Nike:Czemu pytacie skoro już wiecie kim jestem wszyscy zamilkli Nike:Choć we zme ciebie mały z dala od niebezpieczeństw Nike zabrała małego chłopca i dała mu imię Nikos , który jest z dala od wszystkich 20 lat mineło ..... Nikos dorastał na wyspie Malcie bawiąc się z innymi dziećmi nimf Nikos:Wow ale jestem szczęśliwy Dzieci Nimf:Jasne Nikos po chwili Nikos za uważył ją jakąś opuszczoną świątynie Nikos:Co to jest ? nagle kula mocy zabłysła Nikos:Co się dzieje ? Kula Mocy swą energie dała nie świadomemu Nikosowi potężną moc Nikos:Co jest ? nic nie rozumiem ? uciekł z opuszczonej światyni a w cieniu tej opuszczonej świątyni stała Nemezis z Ananke Nemezis:Wszystko idzie z godnie z planem Ananke:Owszem my jeszcze pokażemy tym Olimpijczykom kto na prawde tu rządzi Nemezis:Styks pilnuje Hadesa a ja nic nie musze chyba też wybiore sobie kilka dzieciaków które chętnie by chciały być nieśmiertelne Ananke:Och Nemezis wszyscy bogowie ciebie się boją nawet mnie Nemezis:I tak ma być mają się bać na wyspie Malcie Nikos:(myślach) Co to wogóle było nic z tego nie rozumiem w Zielonego Królestwa Matki Ziemii - Gai Wiosna Lato Jesień Zima:Matko Ziemio o to przybyła Nike Gaja:Niech Nike wejdzie Nike weszła do sali tronowej które są zwyglądu do drzew a jedno jest złote drzewo którym siedzi sama Gaja Gaja:Przybyliż się do mnie moje dziecko Nike:Co chcesz o de mnie Matko Ziemio Gaja:Nike posłuchaj mnie dobrze wiem że od wszystkich greckich bogów ty Nike byłaś w innych krajach Nike:Owszem i w tym Gaja:Że możesz jedyna nas reprezentować u rzymskich Nike:Musze się zastanowidzć Gaja:Dobrze ci radze Nike masz wielką przyszłość nie to co bogowie z Olimpu ty Nike maz Nike:Wiem Matko Ziemio Nike opuśicła Zielone Królestwo Gai i udała się na wyspe Malte , gdzie z daleka zauważyła zmartwionego Nikosa Nike:Co ci się stało Nikosie Nikos:A nic Nike:Ależ ja widzę że czymś się martwisz Nikos:A niczym dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój Nikos po biegł prosto przed siebie na brzeg by chcąć się utopić lecz poszczymała go Nike Nikos:Daj mi umrzeć Nike:Nie Nikos:Dlaczego ? Nike:Bo ja ciebie uratowała od śmierci masz dużo możliwości Nikosie Nikos:Dobrze a więc wyruszam Nike:Dobrze Młody Nikos wyruszył do Italii by rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od kłopotów , w tym czasie w Parteonie nic niewiadomo co planują Rzymscy Bogowie a szczególnie Mars